


Dark Void

by AiaLaau



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Villain Month 2019, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, Happy Halloween, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaLaau/pseuds/AiaLaau
Summary: Dabi and Ke Ahi are out one moonless October night on patrol. What could possibly go wrong?This is in the same universe as Shifting Worlds. It can be read in its own.All you have to know is that Ke Ahi is an Alolan Marowak and Trix is a Zoura





	Dark Void

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my only attempt at Villain Month.  
Prompts used  
Day 6: Family  
Day 14: Memory  
Day 16: Dreams
> 
> Happy Halloween

Maybe Dabi should've paid more attention. Then, he might of noticed how Ke Ahi was more on edge than he usually was or how the woods was far too silent to be natural. 

It had been a normal patrol up until that point. There was no moon that night so Ke Ahi used his torch to light their way. Dabi still had no idea how the Marowak was able to set that bone on fire, but it didn't really matter now. 

There was a sudden break from the deafening silence that put the two of them in shock. It was a low, demonic growl. It felt like radio static clawing at his skull.

The blue flame Ke Ahi had running flickered, then went out. Dabi could hear him trying to relight it, more frantically than his usual demeanor, but not even a single spark came from his skull. Dabi tried to use his quirk, but he only managed a tiny flame that only lasted a few seconds before going out. He caught a brief glimpse of Ke Ahi's face in the dim blue light and he looked... scared. Dabi's never seen him scared before. Something was very wrong.

"Alright, guy! Very funny! Cut this shit out!" he yelled out into the black forest. This had to be a joke by the rest of League. Toga and Twice were weirdly obsessed with Halloween and they've been trying to scare him all month. He felt a warm mass huddle up to his legs and recognized it as Ke Ahi. He let out a small whimper, as if he was warning Dabi.

The radio static grew louder, but it didn't sound closer. No matter what direction Dabi faced in the total darkness, he couldn't find where the sound was coming from. It was _inside _his head. Dabi felt panic rise in his gut. "Seriously guys, cut thi-" He didn't get the chance to finish the thought. A sudden feeling of paralyzing horror came over him. He couldn't move a muscle. It felt like he was choking on his own tongue. The static grew unbearable and he could feel Ke Ahi collapse into his feet. 

Then, without warning, eyes appeared in front of Dabi. They just materialized out of thin air. They were a cold and lifeless blue. They just bored into his soul. Their owner let out a creaking sound that blended with the radio static in Dabi's head- a laugh.

_My, my, my. I haven't seen aura as twisted as yours in many decades. _The voice echoed loudly around Dabi, who was trying with ever fiber of his being to incinerate the monster in front of him.

_I am going to enjoy this. _

_S W E E T D R E A M S _

All of a sudden, Dabi felt his lungs stop working. The radio static somehow got louder.

He couldn't breathe.

He was drowning.

He was falling.

He was **dying.**

He was...

He...

. . . 

* * *

He found himself waking up to a familiar room. His room. He still didn't move off his bed, knowing what was waiting for him if he did. He shifted so he could look at the window in his room. He'd broken the lock a long time ago so he could come and go as he pleased without Enji knowing. These few minutes in the early morning were the only time he had to himself where he could actually feel peaceful and he treasured every second of it.

The peace never lasted long.

The door to his room slammed open. He expected the huge figure of Enji in the doorway, but instead, it was his twin sister. "T-Touya." She was panting and crying. That got him to sit up.

"Fuyu, what's wrong."

She could barely get the words out between the sobs. "I-it's Sh-Shouto and *hic* M-mom."

All at once, two piercing screams echoed throughout his room. He instantly recognized the voices. _Shouto. Mom. _He jumped out of bed and rushed out the door to find himself in the kitchen. His gaze immediately landed on his baby brother doubled over on the floor screaming wildly. 

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Shouto whipped his head around to face Touya. He's breath hitched and he fell to his knees.

The left side of Shouto's face was covered with boiling water. As it slid of his face, it carried bits of melted flesh with it, leaving behind a bloody red scar.

"Too much like ̵̡̬̈ͅH̵̢͓̞̖͈̎Į̸̪̈́̾̆̓̑ͅM̶͓̘̍͋"

Touya slowly lifted his head to look at his mother. Her once cool, soothing eyes were now deathly cold and crazed. In one of her hands was a kettle, boiling water still dripping over the sides and in the other was a knife.

"Like a M̸͕̱̬͚̺̀͊͜O̶͖̾̅N̶͓̤̣͐̉͘Ś̵̮̱͓̼͔͆̊́ͅT̶̨͖̯̓Ẹ̸̛͙͈̦͉̩̅̉̇͗̀̾͜R̷̨̺̓̏͑̋͘͠"

She charged at Touya, knife in hand, ready to do god knows what. "WAIT! MOM! IT'S ME!" That did nothing to slow her down. The knife was now inches in front of his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, too scared to fight back...

But his quirk wasn't.

Blue flames poured out of his body and filled the room. He snapped his eyes open at the sound of his mother's scream. 

She was melting. Huge chunks of flesh dripped off her bones and her blood boiled off the instant it was exposed to the extreme heat.

3 more screams pull his attention away from her. He whipped his head around to see his siblings.

_Fuyumi, Nastuo, and Shouto._

All being burned alive. Their faces mostly charred, but he could still hear their cries.

"̶̩͉̝̮̎I̴̥͚͓͊̓̈́T̵͚͑̀̚ ̵͉̱̺̲́̃̏ͅH̸̨͠Ú̴̡͓R̵̡͙̆T̴̢̰̓̓S̷̛͎!̷̧̗͉̄̐͋̚"̶̭̹̥̺͒̊̊  
̶̯͓̻̹̓  
̷̹́͂͜͜"̵̮͇̑̆̕͜͠Ḿ̷͈͓̋̓̂̚À̴͇̺̲K̸̗̥̫͇͍̔̾͌Ȅ̴̟̮͍̣̖ ̵̨̺̲̱͋̍̀̂I̸̖̒T̴͈̤̼͔͑ ̷̠̈́̎̉Ş̸̖͖̈̽T̵͎̖͉̳͐́̾͘Ô̵̡͍͍̰P̸̨̩̦̺̍̏̆͝!̸̢͔͈̑̀́̒"̷͚̟̣͆  
̵̛̟̲͖̐́͜  
̴̗̰̈́͝"̶̝͉̼͈͆T̷̼̽͗̅̓͠Ò̶̙̭͂U̴̩̮͋Y̸̬̖͓̪̦̍̾̌͂͝A̸̢̨̹͔̅̈́,̵̢̪͊̍͒̉ ̷̨̧̛̱͙͔̓̄͐́P̴̦̰̉̌L̵̳̪̑̄̈̀̄E̴̙̞̥͛̊̌̈̉A̵͕͌̏ͅS̷͖͎̄̈́Ḙ̴̼͆͂!̶͓̖̙̖͑͜͝"̵̛̦̜̯̱̔̒̔͑

They were dying.

_He _was _killing them. _

"No... no, NO, **NO, STOP!**"

He curled up on himself, trying to force his quirk to stop.

"Don't stop," boomed a voice he could never forget. He shifted his gaze to see Enji, standing on top of the molten remains of his mother. Touya's blue fire parted around the man. His features were twisted into a horrific grimace. "Keep going. Burn brighter," he demanded. 

"W-what, no!" he shouted back, but his fire didn't listen to him. Every flame in the room converged on Touya, smothering him. He screamed in agony as he felt his skin char and blood boil. "AGHH!"

As he yelled louder, Enji grew more furious, his form becoming more demonic with each passing second. "You weak, worthless, ill-bred brat! I said 'BURN!'"

B̸̡̪̲͔̱̦͐̎́͗̋͊̾͝͠ͅÚ̶̹̻͍̝͚͙́̓̉̍͠R̵̛͔̖͙͙͖̉N̵̢̘͎̥̺̠͚̗̞̺̉̈́̾̉̄̏́̽̿ͅB̴̢̛͕͕͔̺̣̝̜͒́͋̎̆́Ú̵̧̬̣͐̔ͅR̵̡̲͕̮͚̥̟͂̈́͑͂̐͑̃͗̓́N̶̨̧̪̗͉̮͓̦͓̱͎̉̐̔͛̋B̶̡̢͖͉̼͉͓̳̾̓͐͋̂͘͜͜͝͠Ṵ̸̡̳̐͗̒̒̓́̓̈́̚͜͝͠Ŕ̶̜͌̇̎̿̈́̇͊Ň̸̨̗͕̙̜̰͛̿̓̅͂̈́̅͌͜͠B̶̧̛̺̘̝̙̅̋̊̋̒̂̋̂̔͘U̸̧̡̳̗̤͙̺̙̯͐̂̈́̕R̷͙̦͇͖̱̦͕͖͓̯̿̄̍̑͋̎͌̚̚N̵̬̻̹͕͓̭͛B̷̨̤͖̮̤̣̯̲̿̽̈́Ǘ̸̗͔̯̘͕̜̠̀͐̒͋R̶̦̯̻͍̱̠͙͕̗͖̃̒̈́̏̿͆͐͊͝Ǹ̴̢̛̼̰̣̳̫̠̬̒͒̃́̅́̆͂̀ͅ

And that's what he did. Maybe, he could burn Enji along with him. But no matter how hard he tried, his flames didn't go near the beast. Within moments, his boiling blood bursted out of skin, revealing sickly purple muscle tissue underneath. The smoke from all the burning bodies blackened his bright red hair and choked him. His vision swam. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Enji's disappointed face.

G̴͙̟̊̆͜o̸͚͒́ó̸̡̦̳͌͠d̸̝̠̼̆̒́͛͘ ̵̧̌̔̐̆͌r̵̯̥͛͆͒̇̃̚ï̴̢̪͔̥̠̐̒͗͜d̵͙͊̂̍̓̀̾̾d̶̰̰͍͑̉͒̚͝ͅą̸̛͉̱̤̜̫̫̒n̴̩͓̠̙̫̖͌̄͌̄̀̊̆c̶̭͐̎̉̆͌̅e̵̞̻̠̖̤̘͓̔̀̆͆,̶͈͑̓͊̐̒̎ ̷̦̙͈͆̎͜y̸̼̿̔ỏ̶̧͕͇̝̭̝͒ů̵͍͚̰̱̰̪̿͝ ̵̡̪̱̤̒͂͊̎̑̕̚v̷̻̲̠͈́̾i̵̙̤̜͛͂͛̕͝l̷̝̼͕̤͙̼̀̚l̷̢̩̯͉̞͕͛̕ȁ̷͉̩͈́̀͐͠i̶̼̊ň̶̡̢̰̖͚̣̘̎̈́̾͝ ̵̮̆̈́s̴̞̻͗̆̐̾c̶̭̰̯̼̰͋̂ṷ̴̮͔̲̮̱̒̚͝m̶̧̟̱̎

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the old bar. He body was still trembling from being burned alive... again.

Why did that happen? He could control his fire to the point of shutting it up at the least. He was trying to burn Enji. Not himself.

His body moved on its own. It walked right up to the door and reached for the knob but then paused. 

_Don't _

The voice didn't sound close. It definitely wasn't his own but still familiar. 

His body still moved without his input and opened the door.

Inside was the rest of the League. They were all doing their own thing. When he closed the door, everyone looked up at him. Instead of the usual faces of disinterest and out-of-place optimism, there were only faces of disgust and betrayal.

"What are _you _doing here?" rasped Shigaraki.

He tired to open his mouth to say something, but his lungs refused to work.

"Did you honestly think that we would accept a _Todoroki?_"

The last word froze him on the spot. He looked down at his hands and saw... no scars. His staples were gone. He felt around his face and felt only healthy skin. Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes and it was bright red, not black.

He wasn't Dabi. He was still Touya.

_GET OUT OF THERE!_

The League all got up from where they were sitting and began to close in on Touya. His instinct was to stand his ground, scare them off with his quirk. His arms were engulfed in blue fire but he couldn't shoot it out. He was frozen in place. The League grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, unfazed by the fire. Their hands pushed the fire into his arms and it burned him from the inside out.

"Think we can use him to get leverage on the heroes?" asked one of them; he could see who.

He wanted to say that the heroes wouldn't bother with a failure like him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, flames roared out, robbing his lungs of every ounce of oxygen. 

"He'll die before we get the chance," spat Shigaraki. "But I have a better idea. Toga." 

The blond vampire bounded over to Touya, pulling out a long needle. Her smile was sadistic. "I'm sure we can still mess with the new number 1 if we had your blood," she said. 

Without warning, the needle dug into Touya's neck draining him of whatever blood that hadn't boiled off.

His fire burned hotter on reflex, but it only added to his pain. He felt the world around him turn to ash, including his body. He was going to die again.

He struggled at first. Trying to will his flames to go out. But they didn't listen. The League just pinned him harder as all the blood was pulled out of his body. But eventually, his body gave out; drained of blood and mostly cremated at this point. 

_This is the end..._

There was nothing left to do but accept his fate. Just come to terms with that fact. What was he even thinking? Of course the League wasn't going to let him stick around. All thanks to his dear old dad. Maybe at least the media will get word of his death and finally drag him through the dirt. At least something can come out of this. His whole body relaxed.

J̴͖̦̖͕̯̜͕͗̐̍̏̑u̵͍͇̼͎̬̼͓̅̈͗̄̈́͂͊͠͝š̴̛̗̥̙̈̈́͐ţ̵͇̳̗͉̼͛ ̷̖̙̲̪̏͑̆͛̅͊̿͑ģ̴̝͖̮̥͔̈́̎͑ő̸̢̨̨̱͙̪͇͔̳̈̒̐͝ ̵̢̧̯͖̩̄̅̈͝ẗ̴̜̜̬́̊̌͛̌o̷̢̮͕̬̱̹̩͓̒̓̔̀͗̂͊ ̶̮̻̝̻̙̻͛̋͆̿̎̈̚͠ṡ̴̘̒̿̈͑̽͛͠l̸͍̼̳͇̾̄̐͆̋̈́̀͊ê̸̩̫͙̙̘̹è̶̡͉͙͈͈̗͂͊͜͝p̸̘͍̗͆̈̏̀͒̅͛̚

. . . 

. . 

.

** _WAKE UP!_ **

His eyes shot open. He was suspended in a void. No sense of up or down. He looked at his hands; the scars and staples were back. He was Dabi again. A familiar growl sounded behind him. He whipped his head around to see a dinosaur-like skull starring back at him; blue ember pouring out of the eye sockets. The jaw opened to reveal a tiny, white flame at the back of the throat. It shot out of the skull's mouth and struck him right in the chest. The fire grew until it cover his whole body. It didn't hurt. His body disappeared into the inferno.

* * *

Dabi woke up slowly. His body felt hallow. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position, only to feel he was covered in bandages. He also felt the staples in his skin tug at the cheap blanket covering him. He was still himself. Something stirred next to him and he finally decided to open his eyes. Ke Ahi was standing next to the bed he was laying in, his eyes glazed over. He blinked a few times and his eyes widened at the sight of Dabi.

"What the fuck are you starring at?" snapped Dabi, trying to mask his shaky voice.

Ke Ahi cried out towards the door. Seconds later, the rest of the League piled into the room, causing Dabi to flinch. Toga, Trix, and Twice didn't seem to notice, as they sprinted over to the bed sided and hugged him like he was about to die.

"YOU"RE OKAY!! I WAS SO WORRY! NO I WASN'T!" yelled Twice.

"DON"T EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN, DABI!" wailed Toga.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" rasped Dabi.

The rest of the League looked at each other nervously, until Mr. Compress spoke up. "Dabi, you've been unconscious for 2 weeks."

Dabi gawked. "2 weeks!?"

"More like 16 days, and half of it on the verge of death." added Spinner. "Ke Ahi dragged you back here after you started a forest fire." Dabi looked at the Marowak again. His skull had more burn scars. Spinner continued. "All we got out of him was that you guys encountered something called a 'Darkrai'. He was really freaking out." Before Spinner could say anything else, he was met with a bone to the gut thanks to Ke Ahi. 

"You wouldn't wake up and your quirk kept activating in your sleep," said Compress. "We had to use some of the Yakuza quirk-killer bullets just to keep you from burning yourself to ash." Dani laughed mentally. It really was just a nightmare. They wouldn't leave him to die.

Shigaraki stepped closer. "After a while, Ke Ahi tried something. He won't tell us what is was but it worked." 

Ke Ahi grumbled quietly. Dabi was the only one who noticed. "Leave us alone. I need to ask him something."

"Awe, what?" whined Toga. Trix seemed to agree. "But you just woke up."

"Give the brat some space," demanded Shigaraki. "Who knows what shit he saw while in that coma. And we sure as hell aren't the best people to talk to."

The League filed out of the room, leaving Ke Ahi and Dabi alone.

"...You were the voice telling me to get out."

Ke Ahi nodded.

"I would've died without you."

Another nod.

"How long were you...?" Dabi gestured towards his head.

Ke Ahi understood what he meant. He tapped his bone on the ground 8 times.

"8 days?"

Another nod.

"Wow." Dabi stared at the ceiling for a beat. "Did you... see what I saw?"

A pause. Then a slow, minuscule nod.

"Huh, great. Just fucking great." Dabi laughed. It was weak and wrong. "Are you gonna tell the others?"

A firm shake.

Dabi was surprised. "Really?"

A nod.

Dabi smiled. The League was his home. A few nightmares weren't going to change that. And if they did ever boot him out, he would still have at least one ally.

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at "Dabi is a Todoroki" angst. Hope it came out good.
> 
> Fuyumi and Touya are twins and you can pry that theory out of my cold, dead hands.
> 
> At the time of writing this, this is the first concrete mention of one of Ke Ahi's moves: Dream Eater.


End file.
